In The Course Of Time
by MoonyAndPadfootFoREVERANDever
Summary: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 1 The News

The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk. He was thinking. He stroked the head of Fawkes absentmindedly and stared off. This was unusual for Dumbledore, he usually had an idea of what to do, but in this moment of time he did not.

Minerva McGonagall came into his office along with Severus Snape. Both of them had served well in the War that had just passed, even though Snape was badly injured, he tried his best with the commands he was given. They sat down silently, waiting for the Headmaster to talk.

"I believe that the Ministry is going to pass this new law." Dumbledore said gravely, looking at his most two trusted Professors. McGonagall let a gasp fill the air as Snape shifted in his seat. Neither of them wanted this law to be passed.

"But Albus, can you not do something…anything?" McGonagall asked, worried about who the law was going to effect.

"I'm afraid not, I've done everything I can." he replied back.

"Well, we will have to tell them won't we? This will get to the papers soon. When is the date it is full confirmed, headmaster?" Snape asked.

"In a few more weeks, but I am concerned for one person." Dumbledore replied to the younger man.

"And who will that be Albus?" McGonagall asked, still getting over her shock.

"Miss-"

"Dumbledore, have you heard what the Ministry is passing!?" shouted a man from the fire-place.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and bent down into the fire.

"Yes Sirius, I have. And before you say, I have done the best I could but it seems like Fudge will not allow anymore. He is set on the things he wants to do."

"But…but what about the children that are of age?" Sirius Black asked.

"I'm afraid they will have to attend to this new law," Dumbledore replied to him.

Sirius sighed and looked at the headmaster. He was thinking of what to say next.

"We need to inform the Order,"

"My, my oh my, did Black just make a smart comment?" drawled the voice of Snape.

"Shut it Snivellus,"

"Boys," Dumbledore said quite sternly. "We need to stay on the subject, not old school days."

"Well we could use this place as HQ again?" Sirius asked.

"Well then, it's settled. Number 12 Grimmauld Place is Head Quarters for the Order. Now we need the time and date." Dumbledore said as he indicated for Sirius to come in then made his way back to his chair.

Sirius came in with his dark hair up to his shoulders, his striking grey eyes scanning the room and his robes not covered in a spec of soot from the fire-place he just walked out of. Dumbledore conjured him a chair next to Minerva and he gratefully sat in it, sending daggers to Severus.

"Well, Harry is living with Remus and I still. The Weasley's come round to stay sometimes. But Hermione has been living with us, seeing as he parents are still in Australia. I don't think she can bare to see them." Sirius trailed on.

"Well that won't matter will it will be like what we did when Harry was going into his fifth year." McGonagall explained. Then she looked concerned. "You said Hermione has been living with you?"

"Yes, she has." Sirius said while nodding.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked his former student.

Sirius sighed and looked over at him. He shook his head and began to explain what was wrong with Hermione.

"Well…she talks to us sometimes. And Harry keeps her spirits up, he comforts her when she needs it. When she talks to us…it seems like she is really distant. When she's not in her room, or with Harry she is usually in the library, we all know that the girl loves her knowledge.

"Remus keeps her company in there sometimes. Well that's when he's not with Dora. They seem to be getting distant though. But that's a different story. So Hermione, she's not bad I would say."

"The poor child," Minerva whispered.

"Well what can you do? Anyway I need to discuss the issue with the Order now, Harry and Hermione will be back soon." Sirius said as he looked at the occupants in the room.

"Well how about Thursday night at half past five?" Dumbledore asked. He looked around the room and saw that they all nodded their heads. He clapped his hand together and stood up. "Right then, I shall see you Sirius, in two nights and I shall see you two around the castle for the extra detail we need to include on the castle, seeing that there is a bit more to go. Goodnight."

"Night," Sirius said as he passed through the fire-place.

"Good night headmaster," both Minerva and Severus said as they slipped out of the door.

Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked at his phoenix. "Well Fawkes, it looks like The Order of the Phoenix is coming back."

Dumbledore then conjured ink, inkwell, parchment and a quill. He slipped the quill into the inkwell and wrote letters to the members of the Order.

'_Dear Order Member,_

_Due to the new law that will pass in a few weeks, I am seeking for you to come to the meeting that will be at the same place of 1994-5 and will start at 5:30 P.M. Meeting date is this Thursday night._

_Albus Dumbledore'_


	2. Chapter 2 Order Meeting

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

Another Authors Note - The Golden Trio have gone back to school to complete their 7th year, seeing as they were on a hunt for Horcruxes.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Harry?" a voice startled him as he cleaned his bedroom. He turned around and saw who it was.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry went over to her and gave her a hug. Hermione Granger was not on to show her emotions, but at the moment of time, she had unleashed tears in her eyes.

"What if…what if I can never find them?" her voice broke as she hugged Harry tighter.

"Shh. Don't be silly, of course you will find them. It might take you a while, but you will find them."

Hermione was crying lightly into Harry's chest. He moved over to his bed and they sat there.

"Hermione, don't worry. You have me, Ron, Remus, Sirius and many more people to help you. We will get you're life back on track."

Hermione lifted her head and wiped her eyes with a tissue Harry had given her.

"I guess you're right…but I can't help but worry. I mean what if they-"

"Hermione, stop. Don't think of the bad 'What if's, think about the good ones. Now if you want you can either get some rest, or come down with me. You pick."

"I think I'd rather sleep, sorry." she said, shying away from looking at his face. Harry sighed and hugged the older girl. His sister.

"Hermione, you're a sister I never had, don't be sorry. Now go on and get some rest. And change before you do." Harry kissed her forehead and walked her to her room. He turned to go downstairs but Hermione held him back.

"Harry…how could I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to, you already have by helping me through the years. I should be thanking you." and the last Potter left, carefully passing Mrs. Blacks portrait.

Hermione sighed and walked into her room. She looked thought her draws and found a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She stripped from her day time clothes and slipped into her pajamas. The witch then made her way into the bed what was waiting for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How is she?" Remus asked Harry once he walked into the kitchen. Harry looked at his Godfathers best friend, his Fathers best friend and his former Professor.

"Well…she blames herself still. How are you and…" Harry trailed off.

"Well…we got the divorce papers signed today."

"Cheer up Remus," Sirius practically shouted as he made his way through the kitchen.

"Sirius, be quite. 'Mione has just gone to sleep." Harry hissed.

"Sorry," Sirius said as he looked up. Hermione's room was right above them. "Anyway. Remus, you knew that Dora was hiding something from you and you found out."

"Sirius, you don't understand. It's not like that" Remus sighed and sat down at the table. Sirius sat next to him and patted his back.

"Well…be careful with the next one," said Sirius as he swung on the back two legs of the chair.

"There might not be a next one after what Dora did." Remus said as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Look on the bright side then. You're free from her."

"Sirius, just because you go out looking from women most nights does not mean _I _will."

"Look, both of you. We have bigger problems on our hands at the moment." Harry exclaimed. He looked at the male adults and they looked ashamed.

"Harry, you will understand one day. But for now we need to look at what is on our hands at the moment. Oh Harry, there is an Order meeting in…" Sirius looked at the grandfather clock and saw the time. "Ten minutes, we need both, you and Hermione in here. But we will call for you. We have other things to discuss as well."

"What's it about?" Harry asked out of curiosity, he had never been asked or told to attend one of the Order meetings.

"You will find out," Remus said as he looked from Harry and Sirius. He had heard about the law that is going to happen and didn't want Harry to explode while Hermione was sleeping.

"Okay…"

As soon as those words left Harry's lips the Floo Network went off. They heard people rustle about and then saw who it was. The Weasley's. Ron walked straight over to Harry and gave him a brotherly hug. Mrs Weasley walked over to the two hugging and once Ron let go, she gave Harry one of her hugs.

"Harry. It's good to see you." she said as she looked over the young man.

"You too, Mrs Weasley."

They made their greetings all around the room and the Floo Network went of a few more times. The people who were in the Order made their way into the kitchen and saw Remus and Sirius. The two of them were talking to Mr Weasley and Minerva McGonagall when Tonks made her way over.

Remus froze. He was in mid sentence and stopped because of his recently divorced wife

"Remus…I'm hoping we can still be friends?" Remus sighed and glanced at Sirius. Sirius just stared back.

"Give me time," he finally replied. She nodded her head and went to talk with Kingsley.

Dumbledore then arrived in the room and everyone made their way to the extended kitchen table. Mrs Weasley saw that the children were in the room.

"Right, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Go and see if you can do something else. We will see you in a bit. Now, out." Mrs Weasley softly pushed. They willingly made their way out the kitchen door and sat in the living room.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Ginny said as she looked at the two boys.

"Dunno," said Ron as he looked at Harry. Harry shook his head, he didn't know and he was telling them the truth.

"Well, how is she mate?" Ron asked.

"Hermione is…stable at times and then sometimes she breaks down." Harry tried to explain. Talking about your best friends emotions are quite hard, especially if you're friend was Hermione Granger.

"She must feel terrible," Ginny said as she looked at Harry. He nodded his head and then closed his eyes. He felt sorry for his friend. She was blaming herself for her parents.

Changing the subject, the three of them then talked about Quidditch. They talked on and on until they heard something.

"PLEASE! STOP! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A…A MUDBLOOD! STOP!"

Ron and Harry looked over at each other. Hermione.

They leapt from their seats and rushed up stairs. Running into her room they saw her still asleep, she was having a nightmare. Harry ran over to the shaking body and tried to get her out of her terrible state.

"Hermione. Hermione, c'mon. It's me Harry. She's not here. She's gone." he murmured softly trying to get her to wake up.

Hermione shoot up, crying. She flung herself on to Harry as if her life deepened on to it. Harry stroked her hair and let her cry into him.

"Harry! We heard…" Sirius saw Hermione in Harry's arms and sighed. He went closer to the teen witch and patted her back softly.

"It was _her._ She did it again."

"Did what?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry and Ron for question.

"Hermione…we have to tell him." Harry said softly while looking down at her. Hermione looked up to Sirius. She had tears streaming down her face and she was looking around the room wildly.

"Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange…she tortured me." Hermione whispered. Sirius looked livid once he heard her. He gently gripped her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione, did she do anything else? How did she torture you?"

"She carved my arm and…and she used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

Sirius squeezed her hand and looked t Harry for help. Harry noticed that his Godfather needed help and whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded a few times and Ron looked at them. He was jealous of how close Harry was holding her. He was jealousy that Hermione latched onto Harry, not him. Ron looked away and noticed that Ginny and Remus were in the room.

Remus was watching with sorry eyes. Hermione didn't need this much pain. No one did. But she has, and she is hurting on the inside, but it's eating it's way up, making Hermione feel the way she does. Ginny wanted to go up to her friend and hug her, tell her that everything will be alright, that everything is alright.

Once Hermione was settled she looked at everyone and mumbled an apology. They all shook it off and walked out of the room. Harry was still hugging her once they were out of her room. He was worried if she fell and had another attack of the mind. Where her time in Malfoy Manor may come back. Or the Snatchers.

They were heading to the living room but Sirius stopped them both.

"Harry, Hermione. You need to come in here, you will see why very soon."

They both looked at each other, then their friends. They, Ron and Ginny, looked shocked as ever. Hermione and Harry were going to an Order meeting, for _Order members. _

The turned back and Harry made his way down to the kitchen with Hermione. Once entered every looked at the witch, she was still shaking a bit.

"Ahh, Harry, Hermione. Welcome, sit down."

Dumbledore conjured two chairs near where Remus and Sirius sat. They made their way to the seats and looked at Dumbledore.

"Now that we have Mr Potter and Miss Granger here, why don't we begin?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked at him feeling tense on what was to come.

"Now, the Ministry have thought of passing this law for a while, but seeing that the War has now passed and that people have died…Fudge is putting the law up in a few more weeks. I will let Kingsley explain it in detail." Dumbledore said, while looking at Shacklebolt.

"Well…they are putting a Marriage Law up." he started off. Hermione looked up at him.

"But they were abolished in 1803,"

"I know Hermione, but the Minister wants it to be re-established. Seeing as they have not yet fired Fudge, he is putting this law up. Now, it states that any Muggle-born witch must marry a Pureblood. The age for the Muggle-born to marry is 19 up to 45. The Pureblood also has to be within the age limit.

"Once the Muggle-born has reached his/her birthday, they will be notified by the Ministry, stating that they have a week to get married in. The witch or wizard can also get petitions. If they do not marry in the time provided, the witch or wizard will be sent to Azkaban for ten years and stripped with their magic."

The room was silent. It was so silent that if a pin dropped, you could hear it loud and clear. People were starting to get all of what Kingsley had to say, and they looked at the Muggle-born witch in the room, Hermione. And in a few more weeks she would be 19.

"They can't do this!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, they can and they will. I'm sorry." Kingsley said as he looked over the teens.

Hermione was in shock. She had to get married, and it could be a Death Eater.

"Hermione…" Remus trailed once he saw her face. He knew she would be thinking.

She looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Why? Why are they doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Because Fudge thinks that the population of witches and wizards are dying out. Plus with the War we had a few months ago, he would be allowed to re-place the law and make it an actual law.

"But…but she can marry Ron, can't she?" Mrs Weasley asked someone in the room. They all looked at Kingsley and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Molly. The wizard had to be 19-45 if he wants to marry Hermione. That also means that you are out of the picture, Harry. I'm sorry Hermione."

"They always find a way to ruin peoples life's don't they?" she whispered.

Harry hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"Well, I guess if you are a female, not a Pureblood, under or over 19 to 45 or you are married, I dare say you can leave. Otherwise, we will have to see what we can do. Remus, you can stay as well as Harry."

Hermione hugged Harry tightly and looked at the people who were left. Except from Dumbledore himself and Remus, there was only three people; Fred Weasley, who had been badly injured during the War. His older brother, Charlie Weasley, who had been a great help to the War, along with everyone else. And lastly, Sirius Black, who had been kind enough to let her stay here, seeing as she has no parents to go to.

"Boys, before we start I need to ask just on question." Dumbledore said as he looked from the three men. They looked over to their former Headmaster. "Have any of you got an other half?"

Fred and Charlie looked down, they both mumbled a yes. Sirius however shook his head proudly. With the women he got with he did NOT want to ask them out or even have another session with.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Hermione, then the three men. Harry was still holding Hermione tightly, if he was only 19, he would be able to take care of her. He sighed and looked at Remus. Remus looked back at Harry and gave him a pat on the back, well on knowing what the younger man was thinking.

"Well then, I think our choice is clear. Even though Fred and Charlie both have girlfriends and are willing to give the relationship up, I think it's best that Hermione should marry Sirius." Dumbledore said as he observed the teen witch and the last heir of the Black family.

Hermione nodded her head, not really caring who she married. If she married a Death Eater on the other hand, she would be screaming and shouting. Sirius looked at the younger girl, then to Harry, his Godson, then Remus and finally Dumbledore. He knew that he need to do this, so he also nodded his head. For the Order. For Harry. For Dumbledore. And lastly, for Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius Cares

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Three

It was only a few more days for Hermione, Harry and Ginny to set of for Hogwarts. Hermione was finishing packing once she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Sirius leaning against the door frame. Hermione smiled at him and finished putting her books into her trunk.

"Sirius, if you need Harry I think he is with the boys and Ginny." she said as she looked over him. Sirius was wearing muggle clothing, Hermione noticed, and that consisted on him wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of trainers. His hair was the same as usual, down and up to his shoulders.

"Hermione, it was you I wanted to speak to," he said as he stepped into the room. Hermione blushed and turned away.

_Why did Sirius want to speak to me? _She thought as she gained control over her flushing face and looked back at him. _I'm not really the one he looks for, am I?_

"Oh, okay then." Hermione said as she sat on her bed and looked up t him.

"Right, okay then. Well I'm sorry that the Law had affected you, first, because you are a bright witch, Hermione. I mean, you don't want me sopping around you all the time. But seeing as the Law is affecting both of us, I think it's wise that we do need to talk things out." Hermione nodded her head as Sirius said all of this, she knew he was going to talk to her about it, but she didn't know when.

"Hermione, there are people out there who would kill me to get with you," Hermione looked down and slightly blushed at the older mans comment. "But we're here to make sure that doesn't happen because one of them could be one of the Death Eaters that are on the loose. But one of the main problems at our hands is that the Ministry are going to pass this law in a week or two, and we need to come up with a story.

"Now this is not a story you would hear everyday, no this is much bigger. 'Mione, we need to say that, Remus and I thought of this and agreed with the Order, but we need to say that we have been a couple since you were seventeen." Sirius looked at her to see if she had anything to say.

Hermione hung on to the words that she just said, _we need to say that we have been a couple_, struck her. She looked at him and nodded her head. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, while he was explaining all that he had sat on her bed next to her. Still having his eyes shut he didn't expect to have arms around him. He looked down and saw that the teen witch was hugging hum. He laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Thank you Sirius, I don't know what I've done to deserve having someone protect me."

She rambled on, but Sirius soon stopped her.

"Hermione, I should thank you. I mean, with me in Azkaban to start off. You see, I made promise with James and Remus once, we were in our seventh year, and we all promised that if any of us had a kid or two, and the parent was incapable of living with them, we would look after them ourselves. But this was in dark times, there was more laws being made about Werewolf's and sadly, that put Remus in no state of looking after Harry when he was younger. Thus I explained to both of them, no matter what I would look after James' or Remus' kin.

"So a few years later Harry was born. Voldemort was still at a high then. And there was the Prophecy that was made. Then you know the rest. Lily and James went into hiding, Pettigrew and I swapped, he ratted out on them and I was to blame. Now Hermione, you might not know where I'm getting to with this story but I will tell you now.

"You see, when Harry was in his first year he met you and Ron. And you helped him though that year, with the next up now. You have helped my Godson more that I have. So I thank you Hermione."

Once Sirius was finished Hermione looked up at him. She smiled softly and he returned the gesture. She sighed and got up from the bed. She leaned down and kissed the man on the cheek, then walked out the room without looking back.

Sirius shook his head, he was kissed on the cheek by a very bright eighteen year old witch, he laughed at how that sounded and got up as well, also leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning came early for everyone. They were making their way into Kings Cross, but Hermione noticed something peculiar. Remus was holding his own luggage. She met his eyes and he winked at her. She looked away and focused on the wall that was ahead.

Running towards the wall of Platform 9 and 10 she held her breath, as if she was going to collide with the wall ahead. She let out the breath she was holding once she successfully made it onto Platform 9 and ¾.

The rest of the people she travelled with came out moments later. She saw Remus and Sirius talking away from everyone else and thought best to go up to them. Walking with the trolley, Hermione saw them talk less as she arrived.

"Hermione!" Sirius said as he draped an arm around her. She hugged him and saw that Remus was staring at the pair, her merely smiled at them and looked around them.

"Remus, my I ask why you have your own luggage?" she said timidly as she looked up at him.

He smiled and looked down at the teen.

"Say 'Welcome back' to you're new D.A.D.A Professor," he said with he arms open.

Hermione laughed and jumped into his arms hugging him. He embraced the younger witch then let go, letting her go back to Sirius. Even thought they knew that this was for show and tell, it felt very real.

"So you believe that you can stay another year here?" Harry asked looking at the trio. He smiled and went to Sirius' other side.

"Yes, I think so," Remus replied while looking at the mini James with Lily's eyes.

"Good luck then, anyway we need to find a compartment now, otherwise all the good ones get taken." Harry said as he looked from Hermione, to Remus and lastly Sirius.

They all nodded. Hermione looked at her future fiancée and hugged him, he hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"I will see you in a week or two," he whispered. Hermione nodded her head and stepped back, allowing Harry to fill the space and hug his Godfather. Harry embraced him for a moment and looked at his Godfather.

"We'll have a talk once the time is right." he said and walked off to link Hermione.

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry and laughed, both off them shaking their heads.

"Well, I guess I will see you in the Order meetings and one the day you marry Hermione, Sirius." Remus said to his old friend.

"I guess you will, now come here and embrace you're old pal before you go." Sirius replied.

Remus chuckled at him and hugged Sirius in a brotherly fashioned way.

"Farwell, Sirius."

"Just go Remus, and look after Harry and Hermione for me."

"Always,"

And with Remus turning his back on Sirius, he got onto the train looking for the four children he had lived with for the past summer. Once he sat down in a compartment next to Hermione, he looked out of the window. He was the Weasleys' standing next to Sirius. He gave a little wave.

Sighing to himself he thought about the year ahead of him. A year ahead of Hermione and Sirius.

* * *

Well I would like to than the people who have followed this story, and to the one who reviewed me. THANK YOU! Anyway, you guys need more than 'Thank you' so I will read some of you're books as a personal thanks.

If you are looking for more books that I have wrote, all Harry Potter, you can PM me and ask for a site I have wrote on. Wattpd and Archive of Our Own.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Blanking Out

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Four

Hermione walked silently next to Ron and Harry as they made their way into Hogwarts. She was thinking of her next few months. _What it would be like with Sirius? Would I ruin a relationship between him and Harry?_

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her wondering. She looked at the person who tapped her and smiled slightly at him. He wasn't angry at her for marrying his Godfather and she was happy to know that.

"Hermione, you need to stop thinking of the worse." Harry said softly as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I can't help it Harry, what if something goes bad?" Hermione replied.

"Well, let's see how it all goes before you start saying that alright? Let's just focus on school at the moment."

Hermione laughed, never in a million years would she suspect Harry to tell _her _to focus on school. They sat down and waited for the first years to come in and be sorted.

"When do you recon the first years will be here? I'm starving'." Ron said as he looked at the doors of the Great Hall. Harry chuckled a bit but Hermione shook her head.

"Ronald, don't think about yourself. Do you remember being a first year?" Hermione snapped at him as he kept on complaining about how long it was taking them.

"Sorry," he replied. He didn't want to get onto the bad side of Hermione. She was his ex-lover, the one he still loved.

A few minutes later Professor Lupin came in with the first years. Most of the fourth years and up started to talk about him. He was their former D.A.D.A Professor and he had resigned, surely he didn't want to come back if he resigned.

Near the Head Table was the famous Sorting Hat. It was still patched, frayed and still extremely dirty but it was more than a Hat to Neville, since he pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword out of his only a few months a go, and to Harry who had done the same but in his second year, against the Basilisk. A few seconds late the tear for a mouth came apart and the Sorting Hat sang one of his famous songs:

-AN This is J.K Rowling's but I did not copy and paste it, if you don't believe me, then don't.-

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in you're head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slythein_

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall erupted into applause and settled down once they saw Professor Lupin un-scrolled the names. He cleared his throat and looked at the nervous first years.

"When I call out you're name, I shall place the Hat on you're head for you to be Sorted," Remus said as he kindly smiled at them. "Allgood, Armani."

A boy with sandy blonde hair walked up to the stool. He was near the front of the line, meaning he didn't have to push anyone out of the way. Remus place the Hat onto his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table all applauded and welcomed their new member.

"Adams, Louise."

The girl made her way up to the chair just like Armani did and Remus did the same by placing the hat onto her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" this time the table opposite Ravenclaw burst into fits of applaud and welcomed the girl.

Remus as reading through the names and the first Gryffindor was a boy called 'Bowes, Peter', he had dark brown hair and had flushed cheeks once he saw the reaction he got from his fellow Gryffindors. A few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors later the first Slytherin came into the picture. He had black hair and a pale completion, it suited him though and he seemed friendly with Draco Malfoy who was a Seventh Year. His name was 'Lorton, Mason.'.

There was only a handful of children left to be Sorted. Remus was up to the letter 'S' and it looked like they were the only ones left.

"Stoll, Morton."

A blonde boy walked up to stool and sat on it patiently waiting for the Hat to be placed on to his head. A few seconds after placing it onto his head the Hat pronounced that he was a 'Hufflepuff'. They then quickly came to their last student.

"Yang, Ola." she was the last on to be Sorted. She was a petite Chinese girl with black her that went to the middle of her back. She nervously sat on to the stool and waited like the others had. Having the Hat placed on her head it immediately shouted out 'Gryffindor.'. And with Ola being the last on everyone started to talk to one another, but that was after Gryffidor had their applause for her.

Remus rolled the names up and took the stool and Sorting Hat to where it belongs and then sat down next to Snape and Professor Flitwick. The Great Hall soon settled down once they saw Headmaster Dumbledore stand.

"Welcome!" he started of while looking around the room. "Welcome new students, I hope you find yourselves welcome with the older students. And welcome back to older students, I hope that you welcome our new students into the castle.

"Now before we have our banquet, I would like to share a few words. On a low note I would like to say that the Ministry are putting up new Law. This Law contains the muggle-born witches and wizards and possible the pureblood witches and wizards as well, but if any of you are close to you're 19th birthday, I would like you to come and see me one time this week.

"But on a happier note, I would like to welcome back one of my former colleges. Some of you might have had him if you are a Fourth year and above, but please welcome back Professor R. J. Lupin"

Everyone, including the Slytherins, clapped. No one could deny that Professor Lupin was a bad teacher, heck even Malfoy couldn't. The clapping died out and everyone turned their attention back onto Dumbledore.

"Now I think that we have all deserved this meal, so tuck in!" he said then walked back to the Head Table.

Hermione looked over at Remus and smiled softly at him. He returned the gesture and saw that the food was appearing in front of him. Their was gasps from the first years.

Ron, like usual, piled his plate with the glorious food. Hermione gave him a glare as he chewed with him mouth open while he was talking to Harry about Quidditch. Hermione sighed and started to pick at her food.

Harry gave her a few worried glances but she shook them off. He looked over to Ginny and mouthed at her for some help with the older witch. Ginny understood and sat closer to Hermione.

"So, you and Sirius Black eh?" Ginny said softly as she ate some chicken while looking at her.

Hermione nodded her head and looked at the youngest Weasley. "So what about it? He's doing it to _protect _me, not _fall in love _with me."

"Who said anything about falling in love?" Ginny replied back, with a smirk slowly showing up on her face.

"But…you.. You implied it." Hermione staggered refusing to look at the red head.

"I implied nothing, Hermione. C'mon you can tell me anything and everything."

"What is there to say?"

"Hermione Jean Granger has nothing to say?" Ginny joked while shoving Hermione a bit. Hermione laughed and sighed.

"I think I'm fa-" Hermione was cut off by Ron who was now choking on a bit of his chicken.

"Never mind," Hermione softly said moments later. Ginny glared at her brother and shook her head to Harry. Harry sighed and looked at her. She had told Dumbledore that she didn't want to be Head Girl this year after his offer. She told him that their was things on her mind this year that she need to sort out. And still Harry wondered if the things she need to sort out was the Law. He could only guess.

* * *

So I would like to thank EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING! THANK YOU! For 18 follows. For 3 reviews. For 7 Favs. And in general. So I think I will get on to Chapter 5 right now. Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5 Hugs Are Every Where

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She was panting and sweating, luckily for her she didn't wake any of her room mates up. She took of her quilt and let the cool September air hit her bare legs. Padding her way across the room to the door she looked over her shoulder, just to check if Ginny or Lavender Brown or even Parvati Patil have stirred or woken. She sighed a quite breath, once she saw that she was just being paranoid Hermione continued to open the door as quite as she could.

Walking down the stairs she froze. Harry was staring into the fire. Hermione tried to walk down the rest of the stairs as quietly as she could, but Harry caught her out.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing." she said as she slowly walked over to the fire, trying to get a bit warmer.

"Hermione, we both know that's a lie. Now, what's wrong?" Harry asked, his face was full of concern and he peered at her gently, not trying to push information out of her.

"Nightmare."

Harry sighed and walked over the her. He embraced her in a hug that she only needed. He knew that some people need a bit of extra care concerning the Battle that happened four months ago. And Hermione was one of those people.

"It's going to be alright, you will soon not have them anymore. Trust me."

Hermione clung on to Harry and sobbed slightly. Harry held her, he knew that everything was catching up to her. The Battle, not being able to find her parents, the Law. It was all too much for her.

After her sobbing subsided Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Why are you down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here and look at the map,"

Sure enough the Marauders Map was sitting on the table. Hermione nodded her head then looked into the fire. The dying embers were glowing brightly.

Harry was sitting next to her, looking at her every so often, making sure that she was still stable and not vulnerable.

Harry had never imagined it. Hermione Granger; vulnerable, weak, hurt. Hermione was the one who had saved his life on many occasions. Hermione had helped him with his homework, well more like re-write it but that was more Ron than him. Harry could continue on more what she had done for him and he did, but the young woman sitting next to him wasn't showing any signs of anything.

Hermione sighed and it brought Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at her and saw that she was getting tired. Harry looked at the grandfather clock in the Gryffindor Common Room and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Hermione, I think we best go to bed, it's late."

"Okay," Hermione yawned and hugged Harry one last time before descending up the girls stairs. Harry watched her and softly smiled to himself.

"Mischief Managed," and with that Harry picked up the map and walked up to his own room, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

The Golden Trio walked along the corridors, smelling the glorious food from the Great Hall. The three of them walked in and they saw a few heads look their way. Ron was looking happy as ever, the fame that he wanted. Where as Hermione and Harry were looking down to the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes,

It's not that they are ashamed of saving the Wizarding World, it's that they get all the credit for it. There are people in the very room they were in who should also get some credit. Like Lavender Brown. She was attacked by Greyback and she survived.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and saw all the first years talking happily to their new friends. Hermione smiled a bit at the scene in front of her. She then looked away and started to pick up a few pieces of toast. While buttering her toast she saw Ginny hold hands with Harry under the table.

Once she finished her toast Hermione saw Remus walking towards them, with their timetables. He asked the student above sixth year what lessons they would take and tapped the piece of paper then handed it to them. It was her turn next and Hermione thought of what she could pick.

"Hermione," Remus greeted her.

"Professor Lupin," she replied back. Remus chuckled lightly.

"What lessons are you applying for?" he asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Study of Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy." Hermione said. She didn't want to drop any of her classes that she choose in her sixth year because she thought that it would get her mind of everything.

Remus tapped the piece of paper than handed it to Hermione. She smiled in thanks and he returned it.

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned up moments later. The four of them walked to their first lesson; Herbology.

The cold air nipped at the bare skin of the student while the weak rays of sunlight greeted them. The two Weasleys', Potter and Granger made their way to greenhouse 6 and waited for the rest of the class.

Neville was walking with Luna Lovegood. It looked like they were in a deep conversation but once they reached Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny the two of them greeted them and made a conversation on Herbology.

Hermione drifted into and out of the conversation, not really caring much about the subject. Harry saw this and sighed to himself. He was really worried about what she was thinking. If only he could master Legilimency and see what she was thinking.

Professor Sprout came out of greenhouse 6 minutes later, welcoming her students and happy to see that Neville has once again joined Herbology. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat on one table. Ginny took the spot next to Hermione before Ron could and looked at her.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" trying to find out if Hermione had something on her face Ginny just laughed a bit and shook her head.

"What were you going to tell me before my idiot of a brother stopped you?"

"When?" Hermione asked, pretending not knowing when the younger witch was talking about.

"You full on know when, Hermione. Don't play tricks with me because you will be out smarted."

None of them even tried to listen to the Professor as their conversation went on. Ginny tried and tried to squeal things out of the older one but nothing came out, Hermione obviously didn't want to talk about what she was going to say. Ginny finally gave up and for the rest of the lesson the both of them listened to what their teacher was saying.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the halls of the castle. It was an hour before curfew and she wanted to be alone for sometime. Her lessons went well as did lunch and dinner. But all she could think about was the Law.

_Why does everything always affect me? Or Harry and Ron? _She thought as she sat down on a window sill. Their was a pair of eyes watching her, making sure that she was alright. He had heard what had gone on in the last twenty-four hours and wanted to see if she was alright, so he made his way to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking at the person who had tapped her.

"Harry told me something's. I wanted to make sure you were alright." he replied leaning against the stone cold wall.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. She knew Harry would tell someone, but she didn't think it would be Remus. Yes, she knew that she was marrying his best friend but it doesn't make a difference already, does it?

"I knew he would tell someone, either Sirius or Dumbledore. I just didn't know who." she said softly, leaning her head on the cold glass.

"Well I guess you're lucky it was me. I mean, I've known Sirius since I was a first year. The Professors could also tell you something about him, different things from each, but I know him better that them. Not better than James, but better than anyone else." Remus trailed on. He sighed a few seconds later. No one knew Sirius better than James and vice versa. He just wished that James and Lily were here to live every moment with all of them. Especially Harry.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hermione, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You're a smart woman and can figure things out faster than you're classmates but you also have feelings that need to be felt. I'll listen to you and understand you as best as I can. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione sighed quietly to herself and nodded her head against the window. He smiled softly at her and stood up straight.

"Let's take this somewhere else, a little more commutable…and privet. There might be prefects about." Remus said as Hermione got up. She stretched and walked along the corridors with Remus.

They got to his classroom and walked in. Walking up the stairs to his privet office Hermione sat down on a leather arm chair near the fire. He sat on the opposite chair and looked at her. She was biting her lip out of habit.

"Hermione," he started. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, I can then help you and suggest what you need to do."

Hermione looked at him and nodded her head. She thought about what to say. She didn't know whether she should say everything on her mind. She didn't know if Harry had even told him everything, but she decided to tell him everything, it was the only choice at the moment.

"Well I feel like I have nothing left, yes I know that I have the Weasleys, you, Harry and a few other people, but that's not what I mean. I feel like a piece is missing out of me. I know what's caused it. My parents not being here. I just keep on thinking that every holiday during the year, I will be seeing them. Whether it's Christmas or something like that. That I'm in a dream and will wake up any moment, but I know that I won't because what I did was real. And the feeling that I can't get them back, it hurts me so much.

"Then it's the nightmares I keep on getting. I keep on seeing what I saw on the Battlefield. I keep on seeing what I saw _here_. This very castle. Seeing on how Lavender has to cope with people staring at her like she's something to stare at. It's, I'm sorry on how I'm going to put this Remus, but it's like she's a different version of you. Because you both got attacked by the same person, but you're case is a lot worse. You have to go though transformation every month while Lavender just has a chunk missing between her collarbone and neck plus with a few scars. But that's nothing compared to you. But in the nightmares it's a lot slower. And I'm just watching it all happen.

"But on top of that it's just the new Law. Kingsley said that they were trying to bring it out for years, now that many are dead they want more witches and wizards, so they approve of it. It's outrageous. I mean, it's very kind that Sirius is doing this for me, but we both know that Sirius doesn't want to get married. Sirius Black has never settled down. And he never will."

Hermione took a breath and put her hands to her face. All of this was getting to her. So Remus did the only thing he could; hug her. She needed the comfort. Remus waited for her to let go of him, and when it happened he took her small hands into his larger ones.

"Hermione, I promise you that one day, whether it's tomorrow, next week, next month or next year, we will find you're parents. It only will take time for us to find them.

"With the nightmares most of us know how you feel, maybe you could get a potion from Madame Pomfrey and see what she says.

"And with you're last worry, Sirius did one day wanted to get married, he told us all, James, Lily and myself. He explained to us on how he wanted it. It was the funniest thing I ever heard from him. Another thing was he settled down with one person in his live, me. It was ages ago but it happened. It was during our seventh up to the year Harry was born, so four years. He talked about wedding a person in his sixth year.

"Does that answer all you're questions waiting to be asked?" Hermione nodded her head and hugged the older man once more. He hugged her back and a thought came to his mind.

"Hermione, I'm just going to Floo Sirius. It's safer for him to know rather for him to not." Hermione nodded her head, waiting for her fiancée to come through the fireplace.

Remus grabbed a handful of Floo powered and dropped it into the fireplace. He called on where he wanted his head to be and stuck his head in. Feeling the usual as he did this he called out for Sirius. Sirius came into the kitchen minutes later with only his jeans on.

Remus filled him in on what Hermione had just told him. From her parents right down to him. Sirius sat on the floor and listened to what his friend told him. He was at shock once he heard about himself but nodded anyway.

"Just let me get a shirt on and I will come though," Sirius said as he rushed out of the room to get a shirt on.

Remus pulled himself away from the fire and smiled at Hermione.

"He's coming in a minute."

And a moment later Sirius Black stood in front of them, his hear falling over his shoulders, a green polo top covering his chest, dark blue jeans on and to top it all of, a pair of white socks on his feet.

He walked over to Hermione and kneeled in front of her. She looked into his grey eyes and he looked into her doe like brown ones. He smiled and opened his arms out to her. She sighed and hugged him. _He smells nice,_ she thought, _grass, cigarettes, male cologne and dog._ She laughed lightly into his chest, it was a wired combination.

Remus looked over at the two, he smiled and leant back on the desk, if only he could have a relationship like that with a women. But then thoughts came into mind of Nyphmadora Tonks, he sighed and tried to get _her _out of his head.

* * *

Well thanks you all for reading, 'fav'ing this, following this and reviewing this. It means a lot to me. THANK YOU. And if anyone wants to be my beta, just message me. :) Bye. Chapter Six on is it's way...


	6. Chapter 6 Dumbledore's Office

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Six

The little affair what happened with Hermione and Sirius happened a week ago. Hermione could still laugh at herself. She happened to _really_ like Sirius' own smell. It was about his characteristics as well. Shaking her head slightly she looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Now, I want you all to listen closely. There will be short tests for you take around the terms as well as you N.E.W.S test. We need you prepared for you're examination. That is all, you are all dismissed."

Hermione walked out of the Transfiguration courtyard with Ginny. Harry and Ron were making their way down to lunch. The girls however where going to talk to Professor Dumbledore. They needed to know more about the Law.

"Ginny, you don't have to come if you don't wan to, you can just go down to lunch with the boys."

"'Mione, I'm staying with you no matter what. I want to know more myself what is done in the marriage from beginning to end."

"Ginny, just don't tell Harry or Ron then. I find it hard enough on talking about Sirius as it is with the two. I think that Harry might hate me soon for marrying him."

"Hermione! Harry would _never _hate you. He knows why Sirius is marrying you. To protect you and make sure some on like Malfoy can't marry you. Anyway, I personally think it's cute, I mean you two are so different from each other."

"Okay…?"

"Well think about it. Sirius was a bad boy when he was here. You on the other hand follow the rules. Sirius never studied. You do. Sirius, most of the time, always drinks. You only do on occasion."

"We're here!" Hermione said suddenly. She turned away from her friend and said the password to the gargoyle. It jumped aside and let the girls pass.

They made their up the stairs and walked until they saw the great big oak door. Hermione knocked timidly and heard Professor Dumbledore say, 'Come in,' to them.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. I was wondering when you would see me. It has something to do with the Law, am I correct?" Hermione nodded her head. Dumbledore invited to girls to sit down, and they did. Dumbledore offered the two of them a lemon drop, but they both declined.

"Now Hermione, what would you like to know?"

"Most of it. I know that the man I have to marry has to be a Pureblood, 19-45 and not married, hence why you picked Sirius. Also if I don't marry I will be stripped of my magic and be in Azkaban for 10 years. But I want to know more." Dumbledore nodded his head and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps I better bring in Kingsley and Sirius. Kingsley will know more about it than I do and Sirius is you're fiancée, so he needs to know." Hermione nodded her head and looked over at Ginny. Ginny smiled softly and took her hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know that everything would be fine.

Dumbledore bent down into the fireplace after he put the Floo powder in. After minutes of talking he removed his head and Kingsley stepped out a minute or so later. Dumbledore did the same as he did with Kingsley and allowed Sirius to come out of the fire.

Sirius walked over to Hermione and checked if she was alright. Hermione told him that she was fine, just curious about the Law. He nodded his head and sat down on one of the chairs Dumbledore had just conjured.

"Now, Miss Granger here is a bit cornered on what the Law is stating, Kingsley. Maybe you could giver her more detail than you have, Miss Weasley is here for comfort and you know why Sirius is here."

Kingsley nodded his head and stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to where Dumbledore was. He turned to face the them and thought on how to explain it.

"Well, Hermione, Sirius, as you know the Minister wants a Muggle-born and a Pureblood to marry, for the population of witches and wizards seeing as we are low with the War. If the Muggle-born doesn't marry, he or she will be put in Azkaban for 10 years and stripped of magic.

"Now, seeing as you will get you're letter in a week or so Hermione, I think I should tell you about the other part of this Law, and seeing as you are curious. Right well, you two have to marry before a certain date, I'm not sure whether it's a week after the letter or two, but you will have to fill the Law on you're wedding day."

"Wait a moment, what do you mean by 'have to fill the Law on you're wedding day?'" asked Sirius. Hermione flushed and bowed her head not meeting anyone's eyes. Ginny squeezed her hand to make her look up, when she did Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. The girls laughed quietly and said nothing to the older man who asked the question.

"Sirius, surely a man of you're age can guess on what it is." Kingsley said, shocked that _Sirius Black_ didn't know what he meant.

"Nope, no idea." Sirius said and looked over at the girls as they giggled quietly.

"The Law means that you and Hermione have to have intercourse by the end of the night."

"That's what the Law means? That I must have sexual intercourse with Hermione by the end of the night?" Sirius asked looking from Dumbledore, to Kinsley then to Hermione.

Kingsley nodded his head and looked at Hermione. The blush on her cheeks were still there, but unnoticeable. Sirius and Ginny had obviously seen it as they smirked at each other over her head.

"Then there are more things, but I think it will be after Hermione leaves Hogwarts. But I might be wrong."

"What is it Kingsley?" Hermione asked shyly. She knew a bit about the Marriage Laws but not a lot. Since they were abolished it seems like most people have forgotten that it ever happened.

"This might not be confirmed but after you leave Hogwarts, Sirius will have to get you pregnant in six months. I hope, for you're sake Hermione, that it is after you leave, otherwise it could affect you're studies."

"Er…well," Hermione said, stunned. She didn't expect that, neither had she read it in one of those books she found on the subject.

"Right, that won't be a problem then." Sirius said as he winked at Hermione. She looked away and the blush came back.

"Well, I think that it all. Thank you Kingsley, for sharing the information with us." Dumbledore said as he shook hands with Kingsley. He nodded and went to the fireplace and said where he wanted to go, The Ministry.

Left in the room was Dumbledore himself, Hermione, Sirius and Ginny. Dumbledore looked over at his former student and his two remaining students. He smiled at the three of them and stood up himself.

"I think you two have deserved this, along with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, so have the rest of the day of and enjoy the weekend. Sirius, you know you're way around the castle still?" at Sirius' nod he continued. "Well on the third floor and the painting with a stag, a dog and a wolf, is Remus' quarters. You can stay with him until Monday and enjoy the time with Harry and Hermione. I shall send a note for the boys, saying that they can have the rest of their lessons of along with you two."

The three of them said their 'Thank you's,' and made their way out of the door. Hermione interlocked fingers with Sirius without realizing and he looked at her. He noticed that she didn't know herself and kept on walking. Sirius smiled to himself and noticed that Ginny was also watching them. She gave a shrug of her shoulder and continued to walk with them, walking to the D.A.D.A room where Remus was, not teaching a class.

_How did I get a smart, bright witch?_ Was the only thing on Sirius' mind.

* * *

I hope you all like that chapter. Anyway, bout the personal thank you's, I've only got time to read them at a certain time, but I am reading one at the moment and it's really good, I will PM you whoever it it. And back to the story, what does everyone think? Please tell me! By the way, who ever lives in America, the UK or Autralia you should be proud, because you guys have the top three best viewing, Germany not far behind. So for the people who are following, 'fav'ing, reviewing and reading THANK YOU! Bye and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7 Slytherins Are Always Snakes

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next day was fun for six people, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus and Sirius. They spent the day in Remus' Living Quarters. He didn't mind because he was the one who suggested it. The last Marauders were talking about their school days, leaving some information out so they only know limited things.

Hermione was worried for herself and Sirius. _What if he doesn't want to marry me? Is he only doing it because of Dumbledore? _All these thoughts were popping into her head at once.

Sirius and Harry noticed that she was not paying much attention. She looked very confused. Harry made his way to her and held her hand gently. She blinked and then looked at him.

"Harry,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hermione, I've noticed that you have drifted in and out of conversation. I'm sure others have noticed it as well."

"I'm just…I'm just worried, that's all."

"Is everything thing alright?" asked a voice behind Harry. Hermione looked up and smiled and Harry turned around to see Sirius.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she looked anywhere but him and Harry.

"Hermione, look at us. There's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. What's done is done, I swear I will protect you along the way." Sirius said while taking her free hand and looking her in the eyes, trying to prove his point.

Hermione just nodded her head and sighed, too much was happening in the last year and she didn't like the changes. Sirius sat next to her and hugged her. Reluctantly Hermione hugged him back and breathed in his own weird combination scent.

Sirius continued to hug Hermione and soon the rest of them started to notice. Remus smiled softly at the two of them as did everyone else except Ron, he shifted uncomfortably now and then.

"Well, how about I get some more drinks? Sirius, could you help me," Remus said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen area. Once Remus knew the both of them were out of ear shot he stared to speak.

"Sirius, Hermione has gone through a lot of up's and down's, but you need to make a move on her soon." Remus didn't meet his eyes once he said this.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sirius stammered out, not believing his ears.

"You know what I mean Sirius. The way you look at her, the way you hold her, it all adds up."

"Remus, I really don't know what you're on about. I mean, I might be having some feelings for her, but they aren't strong yet. I can tell. I know who you're feeling now, and I'm sorry that it didn't work out. But if Hermione and I don't find love and she want's to get a divorce once the Law is abolished again, I will still have open arms for you."

"As would I if I was in you're situation," Remus said softly, staring at the tea pot. Sirius walked over to him and gave him a hug.

To Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny this seems like a normal hug, but to the two former lovers it was more that a hug.

* * *

"Just ask Dumbledore or Remus to contact me if you have anymore worries, alright?" Sirius asked Hermione. The two of them were walking to Dumbledore's office so Sirius could leave.

Hermione nodded her head and hugged him once they got to the gargoyle. The two of them let go moments later and Sirius called the password. She watched him leave without a word. Sighing to herself she walked around the corner, only bumping into a gang of Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" sneered the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked around and saw that in the crowd was Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabble, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini.

"Looks like Granger has a love affair with a blood traitor." Parkinson said as she smirked at Hermione's wide eyes.

_How did she know that?_ Was all Hermione could think.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, trying not to sound weak but her voice betrayed her by breaking. The pupils how are in the house of snakes started to laugh. Hermione tried desperately to get past them but they crowed around her.

"Now Granger, what would a Pureblood, even though he is a blood traitor, want to be with a Mudblood like _you._" Hermione looked away from Draco. He was the ringleader of the group and she didn't want any harm done.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" asked Zanbini. Hermione still said nothing. She walked a bit but found herself being picked up by one of the boys.

"Why don't we teach you a little lesson, Mudblood?" Parkinson said as she opened a door that was abandoned classroom. Hermione desperately tried to kick and punch as the person how picked her up, but it seemed useless. She knew if that she called for help things would only get worse.

They set her down on the hard, cold wooden floor, all of them sneering at her. Malfoy turned to lock the door, as he did Hermione could see all of them smirking. Malfoy turned back and saw fear in her eyes.

"Now, now Granger. Theres nothing to worry about, were only going to show you how Purebloods should act upon seeing a Mudblood, like yourself. So let's begin, shall we?" Draco and the four others pointed their wand out at Hermione. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

_This cannot be happening. I will wake up soon, this is all a dream._

* * *

Hi, so I thought that there needed to be something dark in here…so here is is. Tell me what you think and thank you for you're reviews and for following and for 'fav'ing. It means a lot. Now I m slowly getting through peoples books so bear with me.

Enjoy. And chapter 8 is on it's way.


	8. Chapter 8 Dumbledore's Office Again

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population were becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all of the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Harry! Where are we going?!" exclaimed Ron as Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny rushed out of the Common Room.

"Somewhere, just follow me!" Harry replied back, turning a corner quickly. The four of them rushed around the corridors, three of them just following Harry.

They had just passed the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's Office when Harry suddenly stopped.

"Wands out and be quite,"

Ron, Neville and Ginny had their wands out, but they didn't know why. Ron was about to open his mouth but closed it when he heard Harry say, '_Alohomora,_'. He entered a room quietly and the others followed. They was five Slytherins in front of Hermione.

"Draco, what are we going to do to her?" Parkinson asked looking over to Draco lovingly.

"Nothing, that's what!" Harry said. The Slytherins looked around and saw the four Gryffindors.

"Look who we have here. Potter, two Weasels' and Longbottom." Draco sneered at them. The other Slytherins looked confused now, what could they do if Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were here?

"So Malfoy, what _are _you going to do to Hermione?" Ron asked innocently, ready to fire spells at one of them.

"None of you're business, blood traitor." Zabini said, conforming his answer with Draco. The pale blonde just nodded his head slightly and held his wand in front of him, ready to attack Harry.

Everyone followed suit. Harry pointing his wand at Draco, and vice versa. Ginny pointing her wand a Blaise, and him doing the same. Pansy pointing her wand at Neville, with him doing the same to her. And Crabble and Goyle pointing their wands at Ron. None of the Slytherins noticed that Hermione had pointed her wand at Goyle.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Shot all you're anger out on me? Because our Dark Lord killed you're parents? What is it Potter, are you frightened?" Draco and his friends laughed.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

After Harry shouted the Slytherins' looked at their components, and in a matter of seconds spells were being shot at each other.

Then they all froze. A spell was about to hit Draco was stopped. The nine people fighting couldn't move.

"What on earth are you nine doing?" asked the voice of Severus Snape. He was passing through the corridor once he heard spells being shouted from one to another.

Snape unfroze them all and peered down on all of them. He was obviously waiting for an answer.

"_They _had Hermione held captive," Ron said, pointing at the snakes. Snape looked t his students and raised an eyebrow.

"All of you, with me."

The Gryffindors' groaned but followed Snape. The walked out of the classroom and turned the corner, the corner where Dumbledore's Office was. Everyone paled as Snape said the password and lead them up the stairs to Dumbledore's Office. Snape knocked twice and they heard, 'Come in,'.

"Professor Snape, how can I help you with these students?" Dumbledore asked as he saw that there was many students.

"Mr Weasley claims that my students help Miss Granger captive. I caught them all firing spells at each other around the corner in the abandoned classroom."

Dumbledore conjured nine chairs, knowing that Snape would stand, and allowed the students to sit.

"Now, I'm going to take a memory from each of you, to see what really happened." Dumbledore said as he walked around from his desk. He got the Penieve out and lifted it onto his desk.

"Miss Granger, if you could step forward." Hermione stood up and went over to Dumbledore. "Now, I want you to think of everything that happened. When it started until now. Alright?" Hermione nodded her head and Dumbledore placed his want to her temple. He extracted out her memory and put it into the Penieve. Dumbledore vanished out of sight and Snape was left to supervise them.

None of them dared to talk. Hermione made her way to sit back down. They all waited fro Dumbledore to come out of the Penieve. All of them worried. They all had their own version, but the Slytherins' were equally scared as the Gryffindors'. Each one of them pale, Neville was slightly shaking along with Draco.

The Dumbledore returned. He had a grave look on his face. He turned to face the students.

"Mr Malfoy, please come up here." Draco nodded and shakily stood up.

Professor Dumbledore did the same actions with Draco as he did with Hermione. He place his memory and Draco saw that it didn't look like a liquid nor gas. He sat back down in his chair and saw Dumbledore disappear again.

"I think I have enough evidence. Professor Snape, please could you assign you're students for two months detentions and 100 points from you're house?" Snape nodded and looked over at his students. "For Gryffindor, I shall get Professor McGonagall in."

Dumbledore walked over to the fire place and put some Floo powder in. He bent down and came out seconds later, McGonagall coming into the Office a moment later.

"Professor McGonagall, please could you assign you're students for a weeks worth detentions and take off 40 pointes?" McGonagall nodded her head and looked at her students.

Dumbledore then dismissed the students and looked at his Professors. They both sat down on two of the nine chairs and looked at the Headmaster.

"Severus, you're students nearly attacked Miss Granger. After her and Sirius said goodbye to each other she turned the corridor around the corner. Mr Malfoy made some harsh comments and called her a 'Mudblood', along with Miss Parkinson.

"Mr Crabble picked her up and followed Miss Parkinson into the abandoned classroom you found them in. Mr Malfoy locked the door and they all pointed their wands at her. They, Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy, made some more harsh comments.

"Then that's were Mr Potter and the rest of you're students come in, Minerva. Severus' students turned their back on Miss Granger to look at the new comers. Draco made some more harsh comments, but this time it was about Harry's parents and Voldemort.

"Spells were fire until you came in Severus, and that's when you brought them into here. So Mr Malfoy _did _hold Miss Granger captive for a short while."

No one said anything. The two Professors' were speechless. They knew that the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' disliked each other but you don't have to hold some one captive do you?

"Should I have my students in detention or another Professor?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore thought about it for a few moments.

"I think you should Severus, same with you Minerva. Even if it's only a week, they still need discipline."

Minerva and Severus nodded their heads and bid their goodnights. Minerva through the fire place and Severus through the door. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, thinking if the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' could ever be civil to each other.

* * *

Hi, I'm a bit upset. I had 31 I follows but since the last chapter it went down two. Then I had 15 'fav's and that went down one. I needed something dark in there for the story line. But haters can hate and thank you to everyone else who stuck with it. Chapter 9 is in it's way.


	9. Chapter 9 The Letter

In The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population was becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were attending their last detention. Professor McGonagall only made them write lines, '_I must not duel with other students,'_. The detention started just after dinner and until midnight, so during the week a lot of lines were done.

Hermione was writing once she thought of something. She looked around the room and saw everyone else doing their lines and Professor McGonagall grading papers. _Has anyone told Sirius? _She thought still looking round the room. It's not like she wanted him to know, it's just because she was worried on what he would do.

Professor McGonagall silently watched the distress witch and sighed quietly to herself. It pained her to see her student struggle, plus with all of the things happening outside of school.

"Miss Granger, is everything alright?" coming out of her daze, Hermione nodded her head and continued to write her lines.

Once it was midnight, and Professor McGonagall had given them a pass each, they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. It was dark and the only light was the glow from the fire. Harry, Ron and Neville bid their goodnight's as they trenched their way up to the Boy's Dorms and the girls walked over to the fire place.

"It's you're birthday tomorrow," Ginny said as she sat down on the floor. Hermione followed her lead and sighed.

"I know. And that's when I get my letter from the Ministry about the Marriage Law."

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it Ginny, Sirius is a good man and will look after me."

"Yeah, well after the meeting with Dumbledore and Kingsley, I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"And that is?"

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" Hermione looked at the younger witch shocked and her mouth agape.

* * *

"Happy Birthday 'Mione," Harry said as he gave her a hug and her present.

"Thanks," she replied as she took her present from him and opened it carefully. She felt something cold underneath the wrapping paper and looked at Harry questioningly.

Taking the wrapping paper of she saw why it was so cold, a glass picture frame held a photo of the lot of them. Harry and Hermione were at the front, the Weasley's somewhere behind them and Remus and Sirius were near the back, but all of them were smiling. Hermione hugged Harry one more time and summoned the frame to go into her Dorm, with the rest of her presents.

The two of them made their way down to the Great Hall, Hermione dreading every step she took. Harry gave her a squeeze of her hand just before they went into the Great Hall.

The duo walked in and saw Ginny and Ron immediately. Harry sat on Ginny's left while Hermione sat on her right, wanting the support for when the terrible letter came.

Ron, Ginny and Harry all tried to get her mind of things, it worked but didn't last for long. Hermione was buttering a piece of toast once the Ministry owl swooped down and held out it's right leg. Hermione stared at it in shock, all of her Professors looking at her with sorry eyes.

Hermione shaking hand found their way to untie the letter from the owls leg. Before it left she allowed it to have some of the toast she had just buttered. Looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny she sighed and looked at the letter in her hands. Swallowing, Hermione's hands found their way to the Ministry seal.

_'Dear Miss Granger,_

_As today is you 19__th__ Birthday you are now able to take part in the Marriage Law. If you are currently in a relationship with either a Muggle, a Muggle-born, Half Blood or a Half Breed, I am sad to say that you have to close of you're relationship. You have to marry by Thursday 24__th__ September 1998, if failed to do so I am afraid you're magic will be stripped from you and you will be imprisoned for fail of following the Law. Seeing as you're parents are somewhere in Australia we have seen that you're parents have put the Weasley family in control of you._

_The Law states that you have to marry a Pureblood wizard from the age of 19-45. From you're wedding night you will have to have sexual intercourse every week to fore fill this law. If failed you will be fined. The Ministry will also do monthly check up's on you're home once you have left Hogwarts'. You also have to fertile in six months or less. Hope you have a wonderful day._

_From Cassandra Cresswell_

_Head of Marriage Department.'_

Hermione let out a sob as she read the letter over again. Ginny wrapped her arms around the older girl and let her cry on her should.

Harry looked from Ginny, to Hermione, to Ron then Remus. Remus stood up and made his way over to Hermione and Ginny. Harry talked to Lupin saying that she needed Sirius and that he needed to read the letter. Remus nodded his head and Harry, Ginny nd Hermione followed him out of the Gret Hall and into his Privet Quarters, waiting for Hermione's Marriage Law man.

* * *

So there's chapter 9. I will be slowing down my updates because I have another book running and want to equal out the updates, but the next update will be in a few days. What do you all think about this chapter then? Please tell me other wise I don't know what you all want. And I'm thinking of putting this up as a M-rated for later chapters. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10 Another Day Off

The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population was becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

Another Authors Note - I'm really sorry for not updating, I have been really busy and will try to update more. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sirius read the letter over and over. The way the Ministry put it made him feel bad for the young teen. He knew that she is older than she looks because of the time turner, but only a few people know about that.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry. If the Minister wasn't out of his head none of this would have happened. Are you sure you want to continue?" Sirius asked looking at her.

Hermione didn't look up. She just nodded her head and hugged Ginny closely. This was not the way she planned on getting married. The last thing she would want was getting married because of a Law. Ginny made comforting noises and tried to calm the older witch down.

Harry looked from his Godfather to his best friend. He knew that Sirius was doing a favour for Hermione and was glad to say that Sirius was making a good decision, but it was that it was Hermione. Hermione was still in shock of everything. Harry hated to say it but Hermione Granger was _hopeless_. She didn't know what to do anymore and he hated seeing that.

"Sirius, if we just stick to the plan that we discussed everything will be alright." Hermione said after she had calmed down. Remus and Sirius looked at each other than to Hermione.

"Wait, what plan?" Harry asked looking between Sirius, Remus and Hermione.

"We was going to say that myself and Hermione have been an item since she came of age. And that we wanted a low profile so we only told close friends and family. Then we were possibly going to say that we were going to get married once Hermione had finished schooling and make it public." Sirius explained. Harry just nodded and sat down next to Hermione.

"Breakfast is nearly over. Hermione I will see if Professor Dumbledore allows you to have the day off and Sirius I will also check if you can stay with her for the day. Harry, Ginny, I have to say that you will have to go to classes along with Ron, wherever he is." Remus said as he looked around the room. Harry and Ginny nodded their heads and walked out of his Privet Quarters hand in hand.

"Hermione, love. I promise you that I will always look after you. But with the Slytherins, I'm sorry that it happened. I can't take the pain away, but I can help you forget about things like that." Sirius said while taking her hands and kneeling in front of her.

Hermione nodded her head and noticed that Remus had already gone. She sighed and looked at the silver orbs in front of her. They still looked pained, but with the help of Remus and Harry they were beginning to look like the same grey coloured eyes that she had seen in photos. Azkaban was terrible for him, and she knew that, but with a little help he was forgetting the pain.

"Sirius, what will happen next?"

"Honestly…I don't know love, but whatever does happen I will help you along the way. We do have to make it seem like a real wedding and we do have to act to be in love. But whatever happens will happen."

"Sirius, Professor Dumbledore said that the two of you can stay in here all day, is that alright?" Remus' head popped out from the Floo Network.

"Yeah Remus that's fine." Sirius said, letting go of Hermione's hands and walking over to the fire-place.

"Okay, well I have to go to my first class now. Hermione, we will sort this out. Sirius…stay put. Good Padfoot." Remus teased Sirius and then disappeared. Sirius shook his head and looked over at Hermione.

"You need to rest, you've had a busy day already and we will need to plan things for the wedding."

"I guess you right," Hermione said as she took off her robe and shoes. She stayed in her school shirt and skirt along with her socks. Sirius summoned a blanket and a few pillows for her.

"When you wake up, I will be right here and we will then have dinner." Sirius walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Hermione watched him walk over to the arm chair before closing her eyes and sigh as she got comfortable, ready for sleep to engulf her.

Sirius watched her sleep and thought on how one girl can have so many problems. _Hermione doesn't need all this, _he thought. _She has too much to worry about. Her parents, her education, her friends and now this blasted Law._

* * *

True to his word Sirius stayed the whole time Hermione was asleep. She woke up to him reading on of Remus' books. She caught a glimpse of the title and looked shocked.

"Of Mice And Men?" Hermione asked, frightening Sirius in the process.

"Yes, I have read it a few times but I thought of reading it again, it was either this or a few Shakespeare books, but if Remus saw me with a Shakespeare book I think he would die of shock." Sirius replied, still reading the book.

"What bit are you up to?" Hermione asked, she knew the book from page to page and could easily answer the questions Sirius might ask her.

"Just got on to where Carlson is going to kill Candy's dog." Sirius said peeping over the book to look at her. Hermione nodded her head then lay back down.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked ten minutes later, putting his book down.

"A bit,"

"I will ask a House Elf to bring something up. Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then, I will see what they have."

Hermione watched Sirius talk to the House Elf but didn't listen on what he had to say. So far this was one of the worst birthdays she has had. The Ministry could at least let her celebrate, couldn't they? In the Muggle world she would have nothing to worry about, it would be her last year of teenage years. But she isn't in the Muggle world. She is a witch and she has responsibilities. She's a War Heroine and people look up to her. She shouldn't even be 19 today, she should at lest be 20 because of the Time-Turner, but only a few people will truly know that. She sighed and looked around Remus' Quarters before she put her head back on to the pillows.

* * *

I will work on chapter 11 straight away for the lack of not updating! Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11 The Rude Man

The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population was becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

Another Authors Note - I'm really sorry for not updating, I have been really busy and will try to update more. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It has been two days since Hermione got her letter. Two days. Only another three more too her wedding that she didn't see coming. She has permission to go of School Property with Sirius today. They were going to the Ministry.

Hermione wore a white blouse and black pencil skirt with black flats. Her hair was presented in a bun, with the help of Ginny. And her make up looked natural. She looked over herself in the mirror with Ginny next to her. Hermione smiled faintly and looked over at the only Weasley girl.

"Thanks,"

"It's fine, just make sure that you and Sirius are actually allowed to be married. Trust me I know what these marriages are like, the Ministry can not approve. Make the story seem real." Ginny hugged her best friend and walked into the Common Room with her. The Common Room was practically empty, there was only a few people in there plus Harry and Ron.

"Good luck 'Mione," Harry said while giving her a hug. Ron looked down then saw Hermione in front of him. He smiled meekly and gave her a shy hug.

"You'll do fine," was all he said before looking back at the floor.

The four off them stood there. Harry and Ginny holding hands, Hermione looking at a wall with a gaze in her eyes and Ron looking at the floor. It chimed 10:00 am and Hermione looked at the three of them. Ginny gave her a final hug and Harry waved his goodbye. Ron on the other hand ignored her and walked up to the boys dormitories.

Hermione sighed and walked out of the Common Room and made her way to the Headmasters Office. She hardly saw anyone on her way, only a few Ravenclaws, a group of Hufflepuffs and one or two Slytherins.

Walking to the familiar gargoyle, she said the password and made her way up the stairs. Knocking on the oak door with a shaky hand. She heard Dumbledore say 'Enter,' and walked in. She saw Sirius in a white button shirt and black slacks. She averted her eyes from his well form and looked at the Headmaster.

"Hermione, nice to see you." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded her eyes and looked around the room. Fawkes was sitting on his perch, Sirius was standing near him and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"Ready to go, Love?" Sirius said after the Headmaster. Hermione once again nodded her head.

"How will we be going?" she asked.

"Floo Powder, it's more efficient." Dumbledore stated.

Sirius made his way to the fireplace and held out his and for Hermione. She looked at him strangely, but grabbed on to his hand softly.

Sirius grabbed some Floo Powder in his free hand and stepped into the green flames. Hermione walked into the fireplace with him and gripped on to him, she has always hated the Floo Network. He dropped the Floo Powder and said in a clear voice, "The Ministry."

The two of them spun and twirled. Hermione gripped Sirius closer to her and closed her eyes. She was thinking of how thankful she is for not eating anything.

The spinning and twirling stopped and Hermione and Sirius walked out of the fireplace. He took her to a secluded corner and looked at her.

"Hermione, this is you're last chance. If you don't want to marry me say so now." Sirius waited for Hermione to say something, anything, but she didn't. "Okay then, now, I want you to act as if we are dating, I know that can be hard to believe but we need to act.

"If we want the story to sell we have to show a little affection. For example, hold hands. You can do that, like we just did. So here is what we are main;y saying. We started to see each other in a new light after you 17th birthday, that will mean that I can not go to Azkaban for doing anything to you while you were underage."

"I know Sirius, I know." Hermione said while looking towards the floor. Sirius lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Shall we go and get approved, Miss Granger?" he smirked. Hermione laughed a bit and linked her hand into his. She smiled at him before walking out of the corner.

They heard whispers with everywhere on where they went.

"Is that Sirius Black with Hermione Granger?"

Or, "Why is he with her, have you seen her when she is not all dolled up?" Or either, "The things I would do to be her…"

Sirius kept squeezing her hand for reassurance, but she was too busy too notice. She was thinking on what most of the women that work in the Ministry were saying. Why would he pick me? She thought. I mean I'm a nineteen/twenty year girl. He should have someone he loves. Or someone he dissevered not me. I mean I'm not half of what these women he usually dates are.

Sirius noticed that she was thinking but decided not to say anything about it, when she needed space, he would give it to her.

Knocking on the door that they needed to go into, they saw people stare at their entwined hands. Sirius looked over at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was biting her lip, possibly out of habit. They entered once they hear a sharp 'Come in,' and walked into the spaced office. The walls were white, there was a desk near the window and there was filing cabinets everywhere. Sitting behind the desk was a middle-aged man. He had black, balding hair and a thick beard. He was tall and lanky and he looked as if he shouldn't be in this Department. His suit was navy blue with black slacks and a white shirt.

"My, oh my. What is Sirius Black doing here with a young witch?" said the man.

"I wish to marry her." Sirius said while taking a seat in front of the mans desk. Hermione sat next to him and looked over the man.

"Why would you want to do that? I mean you could have any woman you'd like and you still pick this one?" he indicated towards Hermione and she looked angry.

"Excuse me but I don't like the way you are speaking to my girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius gripped onto Hermione's hand for comfort and he saw that she was red in the face.

"Gir-girlfriend? Since when did Sirius Black have a steady relationship? When we were at Hogwarts I would always see you with another girl."

"Wait…you went to Hogwarts with me? And my pass days are over, I have been settled down for a little bit now, isn't that right Love?"

"Yes Darling, it is right." Hermione said while looking over at Sirius.

"Of course I went to Hogwarts with you, I was the Keeper in Slytherin."

"Edward Palatine?" Sirius asked.

"The very one, and now if you don't mind I need to ask you about you're current relationship with this one."

"Hermione, you mean."

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Palatine.

"Hermione Granger, this is my girlfriend who I want to marry. Not known as 'this one' s you so put it."

"Well I'm sorry Sir-"

"Please call me Mr. Black as we are here to discus my marriage."

"Right, right, sorry Mr. Black. As I was saying, I need to know on how you two got together so I can record it on you're file."

"It was possible a few days after you're seventeenth? At least between a few days or a few weeks. And we took it onto the next level of be friends. We started to date, but kept it on a low because of Voldemort and I had been on holiday to visit an old mate." Sirius said. He took no notice when Mr. Palatine flinched at the name.

"Then we started to be come more together. Even thought me and my friends we trying to save the world, I sometimes made it available to meet Sirius so I could tell him that his Godson and I was fine, he sometimes asked about our other friend but he was more concerned about Harry and myself." Hermione continued.I

"And once that Hermione had finished her final year of Hogwarts, I was planning on proposing. But now this Law had come up, i think that it is more or less good, because I have the woman I completely love and cherish."

Mr. Palatine looked closely at the couple. They were sitting side my side, hand in hand and kept on glancing at each other, if he wasn't stupid he would think something was going wrong, but fortunately for Hermione and Sirius, he was stupid and noticed nothing.

"Well then, Miss Granger, are you're parents available so I can allow this marriage?"

"No, my parents are on a long holiday and have left the Weasley's in charge of me, so you could possible put them as my guardians." Mr. Palatine nodded his head and scribbled away furiously. After a few moments he looked up.

"I think that I can say, that I have no objection to allow the two of you to get married. But seeing as Miss. Granger only turned 19 the other day, you have to get married in the next one to three days, otherwise there will be prices to pay." Sirius and Hermione looked at each other and shared the same smile.

After being dismissed by the former Slytherin, Sirius stopped Hermione and just looked at her. He noticed nothing but her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Forgetting where they were. Forgetting that some of the women where they were are all being whiney. And lastly, he forgot that he was himself, he felt so much like a love sick puppy again.

well how do you think? AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 6,000 VIEWS! Anyway, please comment because I love to hear what you guys like and I really am sorry for the late updates, it's not just you, it's also other sites that I'm not updating. Anyway, tell me please and I hope that you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter 12 The Big Day

The Course Of Time

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summery: The Final Battle was won. Many were lost, but many still lived. The magical population was becoming extinct, but the Ministry find a way of making it rise. A Marriage Law.

Authors Note - This is AU, meaning that Sirius Black is still alive, along with Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape and Fred. Also remember that all the characters you may recognise do not belong to me, they belong to the wonder full J.K. Rowling, but I wished I did own them, sadly I don't.

Chapter Twelve

Within the short space of time most of the wedding planning had been done. It only took them a day and half to sort everything out. Hermione and Sirius decided to go for a silver and a blue theme.

The flowers were blue with hints of silver glitter on them, Sirius' tie was blue and his waist coat was a grey, same with the best men. While Hermione had a blue bow around her dress and the bridesmaids had sky blue dresses, the same colour of Sirius' tie, with silver patterns all over.

It was the night before the wedding and Hermione was staying at the Weasley's while the men were staying at Sirius'. Ginny, Luna, Fleur and Hannah were her bridesmaids while Sirius had picked Harry, Remus, Bill and Ron.

"So Hermione, have you and Sirius decided on where the two of you are going?" Ginny asked as the girls sat in the living room. Mrs Weasley was still busy making plans for tomorrow but kept on checking in on the girls.

"He said it was a surprise." Hermione said shyly. She didn't know what to say, this was her and Sirius they were talking about and she is not Sirius' type, in her own mind.

"'Ow sweet of 'im," said Fleur, her French accent still thick.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, not really looking at the girls.

They laughed into the middle of the night, all of them sharing stories from the past with their boyfriends or past boyfriends but for Fleur her husband. Mrs Weasley walked into the living room at precisely 11 O'clock, telling all of them to get to bed. They all said their 'Goodnights,' and walked up the stairs, four of them waiting for the day to come while the other wanted to wait until she was ready.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"Sirius, you are one lucky guy," George half slurred have said. They were all pretty drunk - Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Arthur and Kingsley while Harry and Ron only had a few drinks.

"I know," Sirius replied proudly. He puffed out his chest and started to laugh moments later, Everyone else laughed along with him, not knowing what they were really laughing at.

"Well, one day, I want to find a lady I can finally settle down to," Remus said, only half knowing what he was saying.

"'Corse you will, and don't forget, if we get this law out of the way, me and Hermione can get it annulled. Then I can do whatever I want, like old times." replied Sirius back.

"Yeah, well we'll see about it."

"So Sirius, the wedding is tomorrow. How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, changing the topic.

"…Different." Sirius soon replied after thinking it over. He wasn't sure on how he really felt because of who he was. Sirius Black the ex-convict, the ladies man, the sexy most famous bachelor, and here he was not sure on what he was actually doing, other than knowing it was good for the Order.

"Good different or bad?" one of the twins asked.

"Both really," only knowing half of what he was saying. He took his glass and downed the rest of the Fire-whiskey.

"Sirius, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want to marry Hermione?"

Sirius looked from Harry to Remus and to Kingsley. He knew he had to do this but did he really want to marry the girl?

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Of course I do, Harry."

Harry just nodded his head and eyed his Godfather.

/\/\/\/\/\/\z/\/\/\\/\/\

The morning was hectic at both places. Mrs Weasley was rushing about with the decorations and Remus was shoving potions down the men's throats.

The girls all showered and waited for Hermione. While the men all showered and got dressed, waiting for the day ahead.

"Hermione, hurry up!" shouted Ginny. She was getting impatient and wanted to make her best friend lovely, even if it was a law that made Hermione get married.

"I'm coming," Hermione sighed and rushing out of the bathroom. Toothpaste was on the corner of her lips and Ginny wiped it off with a 'tut'.

"In the bedroom, now." Ginny pointed to her room and followed the bride to be.

In Ginny's bedroom Fleur and Luna were there. Hannah went down to help Mrs Weasley with the last touches of decoration.

"Zis is going to be good." Fleur said while looking at Hermione, who was only in a towel.

"What first then?" Luna asked Ginny and Fleur.

"Hair!" both of them said at once. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, this is why she hated being a girl sometimes. Her friends _always_ got excited about make-up and hair and dresses and Hermione would rather stay in her pyjamas and read a book.

"What style?" Hermione asked. The girls in front of her looked at her damp hair. They all had an idea but they had to co-operate and choose one. Hermione never got an answer but she didn't mind, all she had to do was sit there and see what the girls picked out.

It was Luna's idea what they picked in the end. They had magically curled Hermione's hair into gracious curls and pulled some of her hair into a twist so they could put a blue flower to hold it there in place.

They didn't let Hermione look into the mirror and then turned her around so they could see her face in the natural light.

Foundation, mascara, lip gloss, liquid eyeliner and blusher was piled onto Hermione's face over the next half hour. Fleur and Luna looked at each other then smiled and Ginny walked over to her.

"Oh my, Hermione you look lovely." Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled and looked down shyly, she didn't like this much attention even if it was her friends. Ginny covered her eyes and took Hermione to the mirror. And on the count of three Hermione saw herself.

It was like someone else took over her form. She looked unrecognisable and it was in a good way. Hermione nearly started to cry, but when Fleur and Luna shot glares at her she held them in and hugged each off them.

A knock sounded the door and Hermione suddenly realised what she was wearing, a towel and pulled it closer to her.

Hannah walked in and Hermione relaxed. Hannah smiled at her and nearly had tears in her eyes and they all stared at her. Hermione just laughed and sighed, happy things happen sometimes but after everything that has happened over the last year was overwhelming.

"Now you're dress," Hannah said while looking at her friend. Hermione nodded her head and looked at Fleur. She was holding up lingerie. Hermione paled at the sight and shook her head.

"No, defiantly no."

"C'mon 'Mione," Ginny whined.

"No! I refuse to wear _that!_"

"Juz for ze day 'Mione," Fleur said while looking at her with a glint in her eye.

"Fine, but if any of you three get married I am going to make you wear something sort of _that_!" Hermione said while pointing at Luna, Ginny and Hannah. The three of them nodded their heads and looked at Hermione, waiting for her to put the underwear on.

Hermione sighed and put on the lacy blue underwear. Fleur and Hannah laughed a bit at her but Hermione ignored them.

"Now the dress," yelled Ginny as she ushered Hermione to put the dress on. Hermione sighed, _why do I have to have a fancy dress on? It's only a wedding because it's the law. _Hermione thought. The smooth material fitted the teen witch well. The sweetheart neckline, lacy sleeves and a small trail behind her.

"'Mione, you - Sirius is a lucky man, that's for sure." Ginny said while looking at her. The other girls nodded their heads while looking at Hermione.

Mrs Weasley knocked on the door and peered around the door.

"Oh Hermione," she sobbed. She walked up to the nineteen year old and hugged her to death. "You look lovely dear," while wiping her yes, Mrs Weasley looked at the others.

"You lot better get dressed as well. The others will be here soon and the few guests."

"You're mums right, you lot better get dressed." Hermione said sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

The others got dressed with no problem. Their hair was straight and down, their dresses were flowing down to their knees and their make-up was done nicely. Hermione looked at the four of them and smiled, even thought she doesn't want this wedding everyone was caring about her.

Another knock alerted the girls. It opened at Harry and Ron stood there with their suits on. Hermione laughed and hugged the boys. Returning the hugs, Harry looked over at Ginny and winked while Ron just looked anywhere but the girl in his arms.

"You ready? Everyone is here." Harry said while looking down at the brunette. She nodded and got her shoes on. They were simple white flat shoes while the bridesmaids wore high heels at their requests.

Harry and Ron walked in front of her while Fleur, Ginny, Luna and Hannah walked behind her. They were coming close to the bottom floor when Hermione heard voices.

"Sirius, just go and stand outside, they will be coming down soon."

"Remus, can I not see the witch who I will be marrying?"

"Molly will be mad if you do, so no."

"Fine, I'm going."

They heard the door shut and saw Remus shake his head. He turned around and saw Hermione and the others. His eyes went wide and he quickly changed his facial expressions.

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Hermione said shyly.

"Shall we get going out side?" Ron asked grumpily.

They all nodded and Hermione saw the same white marquee Bil and Fluer had for their wedding. She waited out side of it while the others went into their places. Mr Weasley turned up a moment later.

" Hermione, you look lovely, are you ready?"

She took a shaky breath in and nodded her head. The music started to play and Hermione looped her arm around Mr Weasley's. She couldn't help but feel sad and guilty. _This should be _my _father walking me down here, fake or not._ She thought to herself. She saw Sirius and her eyes locked with his. She remembered to breath but couldn't help on noticing how handsome he was. He had a goatee still, but it was shorter then usual, he had his suit on, the blue on him made him look more handsome. Soon enough she was stood next to him.

"Who takes this woman to be wed?" the Minister asked.

"I do, Arthur Weasley." Mr Weasley said at once. He looked at Hermione and sighed then sat next to his sobbing wife.

Ginny took Hermione's bouquet off her and she looked at the Ministry Minister in front of her."Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Hermione Jean Granger and Sirius Orion Black in matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the Ministry continued.

No body moved an inch.

"Now then, as you can see these two people have given their love for each other quite clearly and have chosen to act upon it today. Love is a very powerful thing. And some of us are very happy to have our loved ones around us for most of our life. Now please face each other and say you're vows"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"I Sirius Orion Black, take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Hermione then took a breath as it was now her turn.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, take you Sirius Orion Black to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

The Minister smiled and looked over at Remus.

"The rings please." Remus handed the Minister the rings and stood back in his place as best man with the others behind him.

The Minister gave Sirius his ring to put on Hermione. The ring was a simple gold band with a small diamond on it.

"I Sirius give you Hermione this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Sirius then placed the ring on her shaky fingers. The Minister then gave Hermione her ring to place on his hand. This ring was also plain and simple.

"I Hermione give you Sirius this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Hermione's shaky hands put the ring on Sirius calm hands and thy then held hands.

"To bind this marriage together I shall put a few spells around them."

The Minister moved his wand around them and mumbled spells Hermione couldn't recognize. She took in a breath once she felt emotions that weren't her won. She then realised that thy were Sirius'. She looked up at him and he smiled weakly.

"You ring hands, please."

The two of them faced the Minister and held out their left hands for him. He tapped the rings twice and it glowed white.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Merlin , I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Hermione turned back to Sirius and froze. She had forgotten about the kiss. Sirius leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips smoothly. Everyone around them clapped and Hermione was in a daze. They pulled back once they heard the minister say, "And I now give you Mr and Mrs Black."

They walk down the aisle together and went outside of the marquee. The Weasley's helped move things as they set it up for the reception.

"You alright?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, just worried,"

"Hermione, I promised to look after you and that is what I will do."

"Sirius, I'm fine, just…confused."

"What about?"

"Why can I feel you're emotions?" She said while looking at him. Sirius shifted and looked the other way than back at her.

"Every magical wedding has it, and when you get a divorce its more difficult. That's sort of why Remus is in a bad place at the moment."

"What happened between Remus and Dora?" Hermione asked, mainly changing the subject.

"I'll tell you another time," Sirius looked at the setting Sun then to Hermione. He smiled and held her hand and the two walked back into the marquee.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I am sorry for the slow updates, I've had a lot te deal with. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the more to come. What do you think will happen? Please review, fav-y thingy and follow? Bye.


End file.
